Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 078
Mirror, Mirror, Part 1, known as The Strongest Tag?! Judai and Ed (Part 1)!! in the Japanese version, is the seventy-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Featured Duel Sarina 1's turn *Summons "Silver Spirit - Ukyo" (800/600) in Attack Position. *Sets a card *Activates "Full Moon Mirror": When a monster on the field is destroyed (either by battle or by a card effect), a Full Moon Counter will be placed for each monster destroyed. If "Full Moon Mirror" remains on the field, and 10 Full Moon Counters are placed on the card, the Sarinas can activate "Infinite Fiend Summoning Mirrors". Jaden's turn *Summons "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/1000) in Defense Position. *Sets a card Sarina 2's turn *Summons "Silver Spirit - Sakyo" (600/800). *Sets a card Aster's turn *Summons "Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious" (800/800). *Sets a card Sarina 1's turn *Activates "Mirror Route", targeting "Silver Spirit - Ukyo". As such, her monster can now attack the opponents directly (Jaden and Aster: 8000 → 7200 LP). Jaden's turn *Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Avian" and "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" into "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) *"Flame Wingman" attacks "Ukyo". *Sarina 2 activates "Mirror Bind", which destroys "Flame Wingman" and all the opponents' monsters on the field, if their ATK is weaker than "Flame Wingman". "Captain Tenacious" is also destroyed. *"Full Moon Mirror" gains 2 Full Moon Counters. It now has a total of 2. *Jaden activates "Elemental Mirage", which Special Summons "Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) from the Graveyard, since it was destroyed by a card effect. *Aster activates "Destiny Mirage", Special Summoning "Captain Tenacious" (800/800) from the Graveyard, since it was destroyed by a card effect. *"Flame Wingman" attacks "Ukyo". *Sarina 1 activates "Mirror Trap", which allows her to activate Sarina 2's "Mirror Bind" from the Graveyard. Again, "Flame Wingman" and "Captain Tenacious" are destroyed. *"Full Moon Mirror" gains 2 Full Moon Counters. It now has a total of 4. Sarina 2's turn *"Silver Spirit - Sakyo" attacks Jaden and Aster directly (Jaden and Aster: 7200 → 6600 LP). *Activates "Mirror Call": Since she controls "Silver Spirit - Sakyo" and "Silver Spirit - Ukyo", she can add 1 Trap Card from her Graveyard to her hand. She chooses "Mirror Bind". *Sets 2 cards Aster's turn *Summons "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" (600/800). *Uses "Doom Lord's" effect to remove "Silver Spirit - Sakyo" from play for two turns. *Sarina 1 activates "Silver Spirit Redirection": "Doom Lord" is removed from play, since its effect targeted 1 monster she controlled. *Activates "D - Spirit": Since he controls no monsters, he can Special Summon a "Destiny Hero" monster from his hand, Level 4 or below. He chooses "Destiny Hero - Fear Monger" (1000/1000) *"Fear Monger" attacks "Silver Spirit - Sakyo", while Aster discards "Destiny Hero - Blade Master" to give "Fear Monger" 800 additional ATK by 800In the TCG/OCG, "Destiny Hero - Blade Master's" effect would give 800 ATK to all the controller's "Destiny Hero" monsters only during your opponent's Battle Phase, not the controller's. *"Fear Monger" destroys "Silver Spirit - Sakyo" (Sarina 1 & 2: 8000 → 6800 LP) *"Full Moon Mirror" gains a Full Moon Counter. It now has a total of 5. *Sets a card Sarina 1's turn *Tributes "Silver Spirit - Ukyo" to summon "Magic Mirror Spirit - Nayuta" (2600/1400). *"Magic Mirror Spirit - Nayuta" attacks Jaden directly (Jaden & Aster: 6600 → 4000 LP) Jaden's turn *Activates "Pot of Greed" *Activates "Polymerization", fusing Elemental Heroes "Wildheart" and "Necroshade" into "Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman" (1900/1800) *With "Elemental Hero Necroshade" now in his Graveyard, Jaden can summon "Elemental Hero Bladedge" (2600/1800) from his hand without Tributes. *"Necroid Shaman" attacks and destroys "Nayata". In doing so, "Necroid Shaman" Special Summons "Silver Spirit - Ukyo" (800/600) from Sarina 1's Graveyard, which allows Sarina 2 to Special Summon "Sakyo" (600/800) from her own Graveyard. *Activates "De-Fusion", separating "Necroid Shaman" into "Wildheart" (1500/1600) and "Necroshade" (1600/1800) *"Wildheart" attacks and destroys "Sakyo", while being unaffected by "Mirror Bind" due to its own effect. *"Necroshade" attacks Sarina 2 directly (Sarina 1 & 2: 6800 → 5200 LP) *"Bladedge" attacks and destroys "Ukyo" (Sarina 1 & 2: 5200 → 3200 LP) *"Full Moon Mirror" gains 3 Full Moon Counters. It now has a total of 8. Sarina 2's turn *Sets two cards Aster's turn *Activates "Pot of Greed" and draws 2 cards. *Tributes "Fear Monger" to summon "Destiny Hero - Double Dude" (1000/1000) *Sarina 2 activates "Soul Mirror", discarding "Mirror Bind" to Special Summon "Silver Spirit - Sakyo" (600/800) from her Graveyard. This allows Sarina 1 to Special Summon "Silver Spirit - Ukyo" (800/600) from her own Graveyard. *Activates "D - Chain" and equips it to "Double Dude", giving it 500 ATK (1500/1000) *"Double Dude" attacks and destroys "Silver Spirit - Sakyo". This activates "D - Chain's" effect: Now, Sarina 1 takes 500 damage (Sarina 1 and 2: 3200 → 2700 LP) *"Double Dude" can attack twice in the same Battle Phase. It attacks again and destroys "Silver Spirit - Ukyo". Sarina 2 takes 500 damage from "D - Chain" (Sarina 1 and 2: 2700 → 2200 LP). *"Full Moon Mirror" gains 2 Full Moon Counters. It now has a total of 10. *Sarina 1 activates "Buried Soul Talisman", which destroys "Double Dude" and Special Summons "Magic Mirror Spirit - Asogi" (1500/2500) in Defense Position. *"Magic Mirror Spirit - Asogi's" effect activates, Special Summoning "Magic Mirror Spirit - Nayuta" (2600/1400) in Attack Position. *Sets a card Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes